The present invention relates to wafer chip design, and more specifically, to a method of using electronic fuses to design a wafer chip.
Fuse devices are useful in chips for redundancy implementation in memory array, for trimming resistors, capacitors and other discrete components in analog circuits. Existing types of fuses become difficult to implement as chip dimensions become smaller. In addition, the present fuse technology does not enable chip programming after a packaging stage of a manufacturing process.